


The See-you-later Kiss

by velocitygrass



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among the different kinds of kisses that Rodney had envisioned sharing with John before it actually happened, the see-you-later kiss hadn't even existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The See-you-later Kiss

Among the different kinds of kisses that Rodney had envisioned sharing with John before it actually happened, the see-you-later kiss hadn't even existed.

It's understandable because it wasn't a given that this kind of kiss would be part of their repertoire. Also, it isn't necessarily the kind of kiss that you fantasize about when you've finally realized that you want more than friendship from your best friend. No, his fantasies had been about other, more dramatic or more passionate kisses.

The see-you-later kiss isn't passionate—if it is, it becomes the I-can't-wait-for-later kiss—but after Rodney had experienced it for the first time, it had left him with a glow for the rest of the day.

He hadn't expected it. He hadn't known that it would be something they did after coming out as a couple. Hell, he hadn't even known how much he wanted it.

In his previous relationships, he hadn't really cared either way. He and Jennifer had never shared see-you-later kisses, and he hadn't really missed them.

With John it's different. When he moves forward before he leaves the lab or they part after a meeting or meal and casually pushes his lips against Rodney's, it says so many things that John would never put into words.

It says, "I wish I could keep teasing you, but we both have to work now." It says, "When I'm going through requisitions, I'll randomly think of you and smile." And it says, "We're together, and I don't care who knows." In fact, it might even say, "We're together, and I want everyone to know."

And it means a lot to Rodney because he feels the same. And it's not just because he wants to brag about bagging John Sheppard. It's that he's part of something else now in addition to being a brilliant scientist and member of the Atlantis expedition and his team. He's part of a couple now, and unlike any relationship he's had before that feels like part of his identity now.

He feels like a changed man in some ways. Not the way that some of his previous relationships wished he would, but simply because being with John makes him feel more complete, and strangely more like himself.

The casual see-you-later kiss is a reminder of their relationship, not because they're horny or desperate or sad or excited—not that those aren't worthwhile reasons to kiss—but simply because they're there in the same space in that moment.

It takes nothing more than that for that kiss to happen, and to Rodney it proves every single time how much they love each other.

Which isn't bad for a kiss that wasn't even on his radar before he first experienced it.


End file.
